Owner's Cup Promo 2009 - Round 2 - AL
Al shifted in his plane seat, wishing he had forked out the extra money for a first class seat. Or at least a seat with an emergency exit on it. He could use the space. While not an extremely tall man, neither was Al an exceedingly large man. He did indeed have a lot of muscle on him, and for his size was called what those in his line of work call “A Powerhouse”. No, it’s that the seats on planes seemed to have shrunk as the economic crisis worsened, and the airlines scrambled for bucks. Al tried shifting in his seat again, hoping that maybe, if he got himself positioned just right, he might be able to drift off to sleep. The guy sitting one seat over from him was giving him a weird vibe. Dude kept staring at him. Al knew the look, or thought he did, but it was usually from young men who watched wrestling, not from guys in three-piece suits. Then again, maybe the guy was a fan. Either way, Al didn’t really want to find out. It had been a long week for Al. First, Al had a looong flight back home to San Francisco from India, from Round 1 of the Owner’s Cup, only to have to fly back out to Saint Louis, Missouri to get a frickin’ TIE with Ultramarcus, and now, he was heading to freaking ICELAND for Round 2 of the Owner’s Cup. Al was dead tired, and worst of all, he was really missing Bella. He barely had time to see her, what with the constant rushing around, and getting stuck in airports. But, it was part of the life, and he hoped Bella understood it. Or at least could put up with it. The plane hit a rough patch of air, and Al was bounced painfully in his seat, an armrest catching him right in the ribs. The man across the aisle paled had grabbed his seat with both hands. The man looked over at Al as Al let loose a grunt of pain. A pair of stewardesses, working the drink cart rolled to a stop by Al’s aisle. Stewardess: Drink Sir? Man: 'Hey! Where’d this pilot get his license, huh? Back of a cereal box? Huh? HA HA! ''“Great”, he’s going to try to be a comedian. '''Stewardess: Now sir, it’s just a rough patch of air, and we’ll be through it in no time. No Need to worry. Just relax sir. Now, would you like something to drink? Man: '''Yes. I’ll have a scotch. '''Stewardess: (Looking at Al) And for you sir? Al: '''Just a water. Thanks. The nervous man looks sheepishly at Al and then back to the stewardess. '''Man: '''Ah, I think I’ll change mine to water as well. Don’t want to get into trouble. The man looks over at Al and smiles. The stewardess hands out their orders and the cart moves up the aisle. The man looks over at Al and then sticks out his hand. '''Man: '''Hi, my names Trevor. '''Al: '''Mine’s Al. Nice to meet you Trevor. Al tries to put his headphones back on, but can tell that Trevor is determined to talk. '''Trevor: '''You know, Al, you look familiar. Are you a celebrity? '''Al: '''No. Just another guy. '''Trevor: '''No, I’m sure I’ve seen you somewhere before. Are you a rapper? No, wait a minute, it’s coming to me, you’re an athlete, a fighter? '''Al: '''Wrestler. I’m a professional wrestler. Al is not ashamed of his profession, he just wants to go back to his own thoughts. There’s something about this guy that just seemed…off…to Al. '''Trevor: '''Yeah! That’s it! You’re from LPW! Oh my goodness…you’re that Al! Western States Heritage Champion! Wow! My kids are never going to believe this! A trickle of relief sweeps through Al at this news. That’s one thing he never got comfortable with, and Al was from San Francisco. He just didn’t know quite how to react to that. but, he didn’t have to worry about that now. '''Al: '''Yeah. That’s me. '''Trevor: So what are doing going to Iceland? Just a vacation? Iceland is a really nice place to visit. Plenty of outdoor activities, and the weather, well, it’s something to experience for yourself! I travel all the time to Europe, business you know. The plane lurches, and the fasten seat belt sign blinks on. Trevor gulps nervously and grabs his armrests again but then he starts talking rapidly. Trevor: '''But I never quite got over my fear of flying, HA HA! You’d think by now, but no! I’m so sorry, I’m rambling! I just get so nervous at times, but hey! So, Iceland, huh? '''Al: '''Yeah, I got a match. '''Trevor: '''Right, right, right. It’s the..no don't tell me, oh yeah! The Owner’s Cup!, Right? I watch the show with my sons Jack and Ken. They know everything about wrestling! But who are you going to be facing? That Drew Michaels guy? Honestly Al, I think you could take that guy no problem! The plan shudders again. The intercom comes on, and the captain speaks in a low, calm voice. '''Captain: Sorry folks! We’re hitting rough patches of air, but we’ll take her up a couple of thousand feet, and see if we can sail right over it. Nothing to be alarmed about, everything is fine. We’re still on course to make our arrival on time. Please observe the fasten seat belts signs, and refrain from walking about the cabin. Thank you. Trevor: ''(looking nervous)'' Yeah, that guy seems like a lot of hype. But that White Falcon guy! He could be trouble. So, who are you going to face? Al: '''Hey man, just relax OK. Everything is going to be fine. OK? That’s it. Now just relax. And I’m going to be facing Wevv Mang. '''Trevor: '''Wevv Mang! Huh! I know that guy! '''Al: '''Know him? You do? '''Trevor: '''Well, not personally! Not me! HAH! I’d be in his private jet right now, or better yet, on his yacht! No, but I know of him! My company did a deal with him a couple of years ago, and I had to handle the account! Let me tell you, that guy is loaded, I mean really, really rich! '''Al: '''Yeah, we hear about it all the time in LPW. Wevv’s a rich guy. '''Trevor: And how! The plane shakes again, and Trevor lets out a little whimper. Al starts to feel Trevor’s unease as well. He looks out the window of the plane and sees flashes of light below the plane. “That doesn’t look good. I better talk this guy down” Al thought to himself. Al: 'Yeah. But Wevv hasn’t won shit for years. '''Trevor: '''You got a point. Still, he must be doing something right. And it would be nice to have some of that money, wouldn’t it? I know I sure could use some of that dough. My son Ronnie just had braces put on, and my other son, Malcom, well, he has been having health problems recently – The plane shakes again. '''Trevor:-' Ah! You know, maybe I’m just be melodramatic, but at times like this, I just wonder if something were to happen to me, if I left enough to protect my family! '''Al: Relax man! It’s just some turbulence! Nothing to get worried about! Trevor: '''Yeah, but if I was rich like Wevv, I wouldn't have to worry, you know? I mean, I’d have the world at my finger tips! All that power! The plane starts to violently shake. '''Trevor: What’s going on? Al: '''I don't know! '''Captain: '''Passengers please remain seated! Stewardesses, please take your places, and secure all loose items! '''Trevor: '''Oh my god! This is it! I’ll never see my wife and kids again! '''Al: '''We’ll make it through this! '''Trevor: '''Do you have anyone special waiting for you Al? A wife? Kids? Family? '''Al: '''Yeah, I got some one special. Family too. '''Trevor: '''What did you tell them before you left? '''Al: '''I – Just then the plan suddenly drops, and the engines whine. Passengers scream, and the lights in the cabin flicker on, off, on, and then stay off. A horrible sense of falling results in utter panic. The emergency airbags drop, as the plane shudders and falls. Al grips his seat and screams, and his mind suddenly flashes back: ''18 hours ago'' Al and Beli are laying on the bed, staring up at the ceiling, tracing the lines of cracks, and pointing out shapes. Beli is spooned in Al’s arms. There isn’t much talk, just a sense of oneness and the peace of being together. Al leans over and kisses Beli on the top of her head. Beli giggles and then breaks free of Al’s arms to roll over onto her stomach and look Al in the face. '''Beli: How long are you staying this time? Al: I gotta catch a flight first thing in the morning. But I’ll be back soon. Beli: '''For this Owner’s Cup thing. So, what do you win? '''Al: '''Huh? '''Beli: '''What do you win? A cup or something? '''Al: '''No, I win a title shot. I think. You know, I don't think anyone has said exactly what it is they win. But mostly that’s what people use it for. A title shot at the International or World Heavy Championship. '''Beli: '''But you’re already the King Of California! '''Al: '''That’s right! '''Beli: '''And you have a chance to win the world championship! '''Al: '''Uh-huh. '''Beli: '''So…. '''Al: '''What? '''Beli: '''Soooo….if you won the Owner’s Cup, and are already the International Heavyweight Champion, could you like, challenge for the World Championship? '''Al: '''Um, yeah, sure I guess I could – '''Beli: '''And then – You really would be King Of the World! '''Al: It would be cool to be the first Undisputed Champion – Beli: '''Queen of the World. I like the sound of that. Queen…Of..The World! '''Al: '''I like the sound of it too! '''Beli: Your majesty. Al: 'yes? '''Beli: '''No, that’s what you’ll have to call me, even if you are my King. ''Al laughs, and makes a playful grab for Beli. ''The Present:'' Al’s reality crashes back into him with a force like, well, a plane falling from the sky. Trevor is screaming beside him, but he’s not the only one. The G-force is pressing Al back into his seat, and he realizes he’s screaming as well. '''Al: I’m sorry Beli! I’m not going to win this one! Ah, what if you didn’t have to? What if there was a way? To make everything better? Would you take it? Would you? Al: 'YES! I don’t want to die! ''You don't have to. All you have to do is just agree to my offer. Do you? 'Al: '''Do I what? In the cabin, a loud explosion is heard, and flames suddenly race alongside the walls inside the cabin. Screams fill the air. The plane suddenly starts to roll in midair, ''Say it Al. Say you agree or die horribly. 'Al: '''Yes, I agree! ''Your wish has been granted. The force of the descent finally overcomes Al, and he blacks out.... ... And wakes up suddenly, gasping for breath. The plane has vanished. Al is in a large bed. The room is dimly lit, and Al can’t see the walls of the room. As Al sits up, two shapes twist under the covers, and a feminine moan proceeds an arm slipping across his waist, and a warm body pulling itself closer. Before Al can react to this development, the sound of a door opening alerts him to the arrival of a man in a suit. The man moves quietly over to the side of the bed. He holds a briefcase in his hands, and does not seem surprised to see Al awake. The man whispers to Al. 'Man: '''Good morning sir. Would you like a few moments to say goodbye to your companions or would you like to start now? Al looks at the man, looks at the two sleeping beauties beside him and is thoroughly confused. One second he’s falling from the sky to certain death, and the next he’s a bed with silk sheets, ''(Al runs the fabric between his thumb and forefinger), yes, definitely silk, with two gorgeous women (Al lifts the covers to get a look, and yes, definitely gorgeous). And now, here was some guy who felt he could just walk into Al’s bedroom, and didn't seem surprised. Al was thoroughly confused, but one thing he did know. He didn't really want to try and explain things when those two women woke up. '''Al: No, I’m ready now. Um, my pants? Man: 'Over here sir. We’ll make sure the ladies make it home safely. At your leisure sure? Breakfast is ready if you so desire, sir. '''Al: '''yes, I could do with a spot of breakfast. ''“Spot of?” What the hell? Al followed the man out of the room. Two armed guards in suits stood beside the door, and snapped to attention as soon as he walked in to the hallway. Another set of guards took up a position behind Al and the strange little man. Feeling he should say something, Al spoke. '''Al: '''So, what’s on the agenda today, boys? The man replied by opening what was not in fact a briefcase, but some kind of laptop computer. The man held it steady with one hand, while he punched in keys with the other. A beam of light shot out and formed an image in front of Al and the man. The man speaks as Al lets him lead him deeper along the hall. The dimness of the hall made the projection appear crisp, but still allowed a view down the hallway, where it seemed guards stood every ten feet. '''Man: '''Well sir, we managed to complete the acquisition of two-thirds the Midwestern Power suppliers, but we’re having resistance closing the deal with the Southeastern power sectors. Our capital reserves have been reallocated per the pending collapse of the European banking sector. Additional capital has been allocated to our operatives in the Far East, and South America. Also, we have met with an unforeseen request for additional payment from our friends in Congress. The board meeting is at 10 AM, and then you have several interviews scheduled for this afternoon, to hopefully put to rest the accusations that you are a domestic terrorist. '''Al: I- WHAT?!? Man: 'That’s the spirit sir! I have no idea how they got a hold of that information regarding the profits you made off the stock meltdown or how they found those ties to the Mexican Mafia, but don't worry sir. You won't have to have anyone else killed. Our men say they are close. '''Al: '''What the hell are you talking about…Mr. Wang? '''Man: '''HA HA! Very good sir! No, it’s Lesley sir. I’m having it changed per your orders sir, but the courts, well. '''Al: '''Ok, OK, sorry about that, it’s just a lot to handle first thing in the morning, you know. '''Lesley: '''I understand sir. Rough night. But we do need your instructions sir. As you can see from this chart sir, the funding for the R&D department is in dire straits and they desperately need to get their hands on some more plutonium before any further progress can be made. And the Russians are growing impatient. So, if you’ll just give the authorization code, we can proceed sir? '''Al: '''Yes, the authorization code. Well, they’ll just have to wait a little longer. First, you see, I need you to find some one. Her name is Beli and she – ''Just then a man runs into the corridor, and straight through the hologram. '''Man: SIR! There are federal marshals outside and they’re demanding your surrender! They got tanks and shit! Al: '''WHAT?!? '''Lesley: Don’t worry sir! We’re a hundred feet underground, and the mansion is well fortified! We’ll go out through the escape tunnel and be on our way to one of our secret bases! Quickly sir, they’ll have the area fully sealed off for miles in every direction soon! This way sir! Lesley rushes Al down a corridor, with his security detail in tow. They come to a solid steel iris door. '' '''Lesley: '''We need the security code sir! Just place your hand here. ''A panel slides out and Al puts his hand on the panel. A green light emerges and hits Al between the eyes. A mechanical voice speaks. Voice: 'Confirmed ''Al steps through once the door slides open. Lesley waits. He fumbles in his case. '''Al: '''Lesley! Come on! You said we have to hurry! '''Lesley: I know. I do. You however, don't. I wasn’t sure it was you. Something just seems different. But, you opened the door. And that has given me all I need. Lesley puts down his case and draws a pistol. He points it right at Al. Lesley: You shouldn’t have FUCKED over the Russians Wevv! I had such a sweet deal locked up and YOU FUCKED IT UP! They killed my family you son of a bitch! But now! I get to KILL YOU! And take the money. It helps ease my pain. So long Wevv, you piece of shit! Lesley pulls the trigger. '' Al screams. The gunshot echoes in the hallway. A sudden pain hits Al. Not where he expected it. Not between his eyes. But lower. The pain grows. And Al comes awake with a start. And still feels pain. Where the bullet hit him. In his side. Al tries to get up from his seat and hits his head on the console above him. Al grabs his head, and sits back down suddenly and feels another stab of pain. This time in his ass. Al raises himself up and reaches underneath him. He grabs the loose end of the seatbelt and pulls it out from under him. He sits back down. And takes a deep breath. ''Wow. Some dream. '' Al looks across from him and sees the man he thought he knew as Trevor. The man is sitting peacefully, headphones on, eyes closed and hand tapping out a slow rhythm on the armrest. Al looks out the window. Clear blue skies and the darker blue of the Atlantic below him. Al is surprised to feel his heart beat racing. He mentally tries to calm down. ''It was a dream. It was all a dream. The whole thing. Al leans back in his seat. He exhales and takes another deep breath. He closes his eyes, and turns up the volume on his iPod. ''Motherfucker is giving me nightmares. Fuck Wevv. I got this one. I’m going to win the Owner’s Cup and get mine. '' Al tries to drift off to sleep, but manages to only get a troubled doze. Beside him, the man formerly known as Trevor opens his eyes, and smiles over at Al. he closes his eyes and goes back to humming his Rolling Stones song. Fini